


To be free

by TrickyVicky3



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: The fear coursing under his skin was sharp, like an electric current sending rivets of sweat down the back of his neck to gather in the stiff collar of his work shirt.After everything; after Freddie got him out the first time, and his anonymous call to MI5, he's still a suspect. They still think he's a traitor.





	To be free

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anon prompt fill, the prompt was:
> 
> Could you do something where Toby gets his name cleared by MI5 cause I don't think that ever actually happened in the Halcyon show and if you could somehow mix in some Adil x Toby that would be awesome. Hopefully this isn't too complicated?? If so, just some general Adil x Toby fluff would be amazing, if you want to that is Thanks fam xx
> 
> I hope you like it!

Toby could feel his heart beating out an uneven rhythm in his chest, quick and sparodic.  
  
The fear coursing under his skin was sharp, like an electric current sending rivets of sweat down the back of his neck to gather in the stiff collar of his work shirt.  
  
The air down in the interrogation room is stale and heavy, and a strong aroma of smoke; so thick he can almost see it, fills the room.  
  
Toby breathes repeatedly through his nose. In and out, in and out, as his fingers tap an unknown beat onto the surface of the wooden desk. The tune is slow and repetative as Toby desperately tries to distract himself from the situation at hand.  
  
After everything; after Freddie got him out the first time, and his anonymous call to MI5, he's still a suspect. They still think he's a traitor.  
  
He leans forward in the chair,  tucking his head down to his chest. Breathe, he reminds himself, in and out, in and out. His fingers continue to match the beat on the table, and he watches as dust rises from it to dance in the quiet air.  
  
The sound of the door opening makes him flinch, eyes flickering to meet the eyes of his interrogator before they fall back to the table.  
  
Agent Mortimer glares Toby down before moving fully into the room. "I can't say it's good to see you again Toby but what do you expect? We always get our man".  
  
"As I'm sure you've heard-" Mortimer continues as he drops a file onto the table, the noise echoing through the room.  
  
The suddenness of it makes Toby draw his hands back, cradling them to his chest as he looks at a point somewhere between the man's eyebrows and hairline.  
  
"- we discovered the identity of the man selling our secrets to the Germans, a Mister-" he cuts off, eyes flicking over a document in the file before he shuts it again.  
  
"A Mister D'Abberville"  
  
Toby flinches at the name and the interrogator's eyes narrow before he continues,  
  
"A man who, up until his sudden death last week, was staying in your hotel was he not? I believe he was even seen lunching with your mother?"  
  
Toby's eyes widen at the mention of death, "What do you mean he's dead?".  
  
He tries to stop the prickle of relief from showing on his face.  
  
Mortimer rolls his eyes, grabbing ahold of the chair on the opposite side of the table to Toby, he turns it around and straddles it, resting his arms on the back before replying.  
  
"His burned body was found within the bombed parts of your mother's hotel, along with those of several other people. There was enough of him left for your mother to identify him, but that's about it I'm afraid, now-"  
  
He pauses, as if for dramatic effect and Toby resumes drumming his fingers, this time against his thigh. In and out, he reminds himself, in and out.  
  
Mortimer levels him with a glare. The sort, Toby assumes, thst would make you feel guilty even if you hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
He starts when Mortimer starts speaking again, his voice thick with barely concealed frustration.  
  
"How would a man who lived in a hotel owned by your family, have access to secrets, known by only you".  
  
He holds his hand up when Toby goes to interrupt, "I'm aware that you have a couple of colleagues who also know these facts but I have it on good authority they have never once set foot in your hotel, whereas you-"  
  
He leans forward, the chair creaking under the strain, and smirks. "You live there, Toby, hell you probably saw him all the time".  
  
"I didn't provide him with information, I didn't provide anyone with anything-" Toby stops himself, swallowing as he attempts to get his breathing under control.  
  
In and out.  
  
In and out.  
  
"However-".  
  
Mortimer carries on as if Toby hadn't spoken.  
  
"We did find these in his shirt pocket".  
  
As he speaks he slides two objects along the table, they are small and silver and Toby recognises then almost instantly.  
  
He blinks in disbelief, then reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out identical objects and placing them on the table too.  
  
On the table are two sets of two keys. The ones procured from Toby's pocket are his room key and his briefcase key. And the ones placed on the table by the inspector are identical, his room key and his briefcase key.  
  
He meets Mortimer's eyes, confusion written all over his face. "I don't understand" His voice shakes and he counts again.  
  
In and out.  
  
"We believe that Mister D'Abberville managed to clone your keys, we found evidence that he knows people with the equipment to do this, evidence provided by your Mister Garland"  
  
Toby nods, eyes  widening in realisation as he listens.  
  
"It is our understanding that he let himself into your room when he knew you were busy and helped himself to the information"  
  
Toby blinks back tears, swallowing the lump in his throat. "So am I-"  
  
He winces at how rough his voice sounds and  clears his throat before trying again.  
  
"Does this mean you finally believe me?"  
  
Mortimer snorts, fingers clenching around the back of the chair. "We're not letting you off that easily kid. We have evidence that you and indeed, all of your coworkers took work home"  
  
Toby goes to speak up again but Mortimer shushes him.  
  
"We understand that you all did it because you had time limits to meet but you must understand you may all face repurcussions for this yes?"  
  
Toby nods.  
  
In and out.  
  
Mortimer smirks, his face eyes dark and threatening. "Well in that case you're free to go, Mister Hamilton".  
  
He collects the keys from the table and places them back in the file, Toby similarly reaches out and takes his keys back, slipping them into his pocket.  
  
He rises shakily, wringing his fingers together before shaking Mortimer's hand, then he's led out the door and up the corridor, still sweating but feeling as if a weight had been lifted.  
  
The ride back to the hotel finds Toby quiet and reserved, not quite believing his luck, and certainly not completely understanding how he got free.  
  
He enters the Halcyon via the back entrance, it's the middle of the afternoon so most of the staff are upstairs working. The man he's here to see however, is sat in his office, almost as if he knew Toby was coming.  
  
Toby knocks on the door, entering once given permission and turning to face Mr Garland, shutting the door behind him as he strides forwards.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?"  
  
He starts without preamble, expecting Mr Garland to follow his train of questioning.  
  
Mr Garland smiles and inclines his head slightly, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Mr Hamilton".  
  
The corners of Toby's mouth turn up slightly, then more, until his smile becomes a wide grin.  
  
He marches forward and takes a hold of Mr Garland's hand, shaking it furiously.  
  
"I can't thank you enough Mr Garland"  
  
His voice breaks but he doesn't find it in himself to care. "If there's anything I can ever do for you, please let me know. Anything" he adds when Mr Garland goes to protest.  
  
Mr Garland smiles, "Thank you, although I must admit I still have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
The grin doesn't leave Toby's face as he backs towards the door. "Of course not" he replies, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
He rests the back of his head against the door, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a triumphant laugh that borders on hysterical.  
  
When he finally opens his eyes Tom is stood across from him, eyes looking anywhere but right at him. Toby clears his throat and straightens his shirt almost subconsciously.  
  
Toby smiles at him, face flushed red, and makes to walk past him but instead stops at his side.  
  
"How long have you-?"  
  
"Seconds Sir" Tom nods, looking resolutely at the wall.  
  
"Seconds" Toby repeats.  
  
Tom nods as Toby speaks again, "Good that's-"  
  
"Yeah" Tom adds.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
Toby walks away but not before he hears Tom break into sniggers as he rounds the corner. He rolls his eyes but the red flush stays high on his cheeks.  
  
He heads almost immediately for the bar, making a beeline for Adil who clocks him almost straight away.  
  
"Mr Hamilton" Adil greets him, eyes sparkling with mirth, "What can I get for you?".  
  
The smile hasn't left Toby's face since he walked out of Mr Garland's office, and upon hearing Adil speak, if anything, it widens.  
  
"I'd like a coffee if that's not too much trouble, Mr Joshi?".  
  
"Of course Sir"  
  
Toby can tell that Adil is confused by his uncontained happiness but chooses not to comment on it, instead sending Toby a confused glance before turning, obviously intending to go out back and make Toby's coffee.  
  
Sparing a glance around the bar to check no one's watching them, Toby reaches out to grab Adil's wrist, blushing when Adil smiles softly at the contact.  
  
"Actually if it's not too much bother could you bring it up?"  
  
Adil nods, a light flush covering his cheeks, "Of course Sir" They make eye contact before Adil looks away, smile still on his face, "I'll bring it up right away".  
  
"Thank you Mr Joshi" Toby finally lets go of Adil's wrist, his thumb sliding along the soft skin of his pulse point.  
  
He turns to go upstairs, not looking back as he exits the bar to head to his room, smiling at the workmen that pass him to finish clearing up the bar.  
  
When he reaches his room he barely has time to hang his coat up and wait by the desk before a knock sounds on the door.  
  
Toby waits a second, attempting not to seem too eager before he calls for Adil to enter. While Adil is placing the tray of coffee down on the table Toby reaches past him to lock the door.  
  
When Adil turns around to face Toby he finds himself being embraced in a tight hug.  
  
"Toby? Are you okay?".  
  
He pulls back to take Toby's face in his hands, smoothing his thumbs along Toby's cheekbones. "What happened?".  
  
Toby smiles, taking Adil's hands in his own and leading him to the bed, sitting down and pulling Adil down next to him, keeping a tight hold of his hands.  
  
"I went back to MI5 again today-"  
  
At the look of concern on Adil's face Toby smiles again, "No wait look-".  
  
He squeezes Adil's hands, moving one up to stroke along Adil's face, resting on the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm free"  
  
He laughs breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Adil's before pulling back and continuing.  
  
"They had proof that D'Abberville got all the information himself, they had copies of my keys and-"  
  
He stops, noting how Adil isn't matching his happiness. "Hey what's wrong?".  
  
His voice wavers in concern, the smile slipping off his face. "Adil, baby, please what's wrong?"  
  
Adil meets his eyes and tries to muster a smile, "So I'm going to get away with - with giving secrets to the enemy? How is that okay? What I did was unacceptable and-"  
  
As tears leak from Adil's eyes Toby hastens to wipe them away.  
  
"Because he forced you to. Because you had no choice, he was using you and that's not your fault".  
  
He kisses one of the tear tracks on Adil's face and cradles his face in his hands, "Adil don't you dare blame yourself. It's over, do you understand? We're free".  
  
Adil nods but still looks unsure, "And you're not in trouble?" he confirms, relief crossing his features when Toby nods.  
  
"They still want to look at why we bought documents home, but we all did that and honestly I think the higher-ups will probably help - mmprh"  
  
He's cut off by Adil jolting forward suddenly to press their lips together, hands pushing up along Toby's thighs, then rubbing back down to his knees.  
  
Adil pulls back, but only far enough to push their foreheads together again, "How did they - ?" He trails off but Toby understands.  
  
"I rather think Mr Garland had something to do with it but don't ask me how"  
  
Adil laughs, shaking his head, "Of course he did" he murmers, fingers digging into the flesh of Toby's thigh, a reassuring touch, even through the fabric of his trousers.  
  
He blinks slowly, his eyelashes brushing against Toby's cheeks. "So have they arrested him? Because surely he can still tell them everything?".  
  
Toby shakes his head, leaning back to look Adil in the eye. "He's dead".  
  
He waits a second for the statement to sink in before continuing.  
  
"His room was in the wing that was destroyed, his body was found badly burned apparently but there was enough to identify him".  
  
Adil swallows, "You don't think Mr Garland -?"  
  
He trails off, obviously unwilling to voice the thought.  
  
"Nah" Toby strokes his hands along Adil's upper arms, squeezing gently, feeling his muscles clench beneath his fingers.  
  
"Okay good" Adil laughs.  
  
Toby leans forward and kisses Adil again, just a soft press of lips. "It's weird" he admits, huffing out a laugh when Adil raises his eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"Being the reassuring one" He clarifies, "I swear it's always you trying to calm me down yet here I am being sensible".  
  
He grins when Adil laughs against his mouth "It's a good look on you" he agrees.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Adil laughs again at Toby's fake pompousness. He rubs circles into Toby's knees softly, relishing in their closeness before pulling away with a groan.  
  
"I suppose I should head back downstairs, we wouldn't want anyone to wonder where I am".  
  
Toby whines, kissing Adil again, this time deeper and more demanding, moving his hands up to hold Adil's face still when he tries to pull back.  
  
"Toby" Adil moans breathlessly, "This isn't fair".  
  
Toby groans, smoothing a lock of Adil's hair back behind his ear, "Fine", he leans down, pressing a hot kiss to Adil's jawline, trailing his lips down his neck.  
  
He pulls back before he reaches Adil's collarbone and leans in to breath hotly against Adil's ear.  
  
"But we will celebrate later yes?".  
  
He grins against Adil's neck when he feels the smaller boy shudder against him. "Yes God Toby" Adil squirms, kissing Toby as chastely as he dares before pulling back unwillingly.  
  
Toby flops back onto the bed with a huff, fingers tapping against his clothed stomach as he watches Adil smooth out his clothes and slick his hair back until it is once again neat and tidy.  
  
Toby has to resist the childish urge to muss it up again. Adil leans down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Toby's mouth. "I finish at eleven".  
  
"I know" Toby grins, interlocking their fingers and squeezing Adil's hand reassuringly, "I'll be here".  
  
"You'd better be" Adil murmers, freeing his hand and adjusting his trousers as he mock glares at Toby.  
  
Toby raises his eyebrow, admiring the view as Adil bends down to collect the tray of coffee that was left untouched on the table.  
  
He waves lazily as Adil unlocks the door, balancing the tray in his other hand, and snickers when Adil sticks his tongue out at him.  
  
Once Adil has shut the door behind him, Toby stays on the bed, fingers still tapping a beat against his stomach.  
  
The nerves from this morning have completely dissapated and he finds himself thrumming with energy, already looking forward to seeing Adil later on.  
  
But for now, he thinks, he should probably tell Freddie, and maybe his mother. And as he climbs off the bed and attempts to make himself look presentable he can't help but smile.  
  
He's got a lot to look forward to.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
